The Butterfly Arc
by Ende
Summary: I had decided to put all of these together in one package, since they are an arc, afterall. rnrnThe last chapter will be up very shortly. rnrnDuo x Heero. rnrnDuo wants to gain Heero's love and affection, however, things aren't always as simple as one ma
1. Butterfly

**Butterfly**

_(0/4 in "The Butterfly Arc")_

**((I am only including this because it was the catalyst for me to write this arc**. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. It's really very good. It's very short, and I don't get the emotional aspect of what I am trying to say across. Anyways, **read it if you like**; the beginning is around the same as the first actual chapter, it's the end that is different.

**Warnings:** shonen ai, cursing, angst, Duo's POV, death fic (neither Duo nor Heero though), insanity, darkish

**Rated**: R

**Disclaimer:** Leaf owns nothing!

Loving someone that you see everyday is torture. Especially when you can't tell them because you're so scared of rejection. That would be my predicament at the moment. Yeah, I could always have Hilde if I wanted her. The girl is head over heels in love with me, but I just couldn't do it. Pretend to love someone, I mean.

Anyway, back to my other situation. Heero Yuy. Why the hell does he have to be so fucking hot? Why do his eyes have to be that perfect shade of blue that makes me want to melt? The muscles showing through that green tank-top of his and the skintight spandex shorts don't help me any.

Why oh why do I have to go on missions with him? It'd be easier for me to fall out of love with him if I didn't have to. If I could just try to avoid him, then I couldn't see the real him. The cold, uncaring Heero. I hate that. I managed to fall in love with the most cold-hearted bastard I could find. Pretty peachy, huh?

Well, I plan on telling him soon enough. Maybe. Possibly. Probably not.  
Did I forget to mention the fact that all of my other friends have found love? Yeah, well, they have, and I have to put up with it. Trowa and Quatre are cute and perfect together, and I am happy for them. If only I could get one night of peaceful sleep, though. Why does their room have to be _right_ next to mine!

Even _Wufei_ found soon that wanted to be with him. Oh well, Sally straightening him up pretty quickly.

Back to the Heero-thing...I really can't do it. Seriously...it's impossible. What would I do if he said no? Going into a severe state of insanity sounds pretty damn close to me.

I'm just stalling, I know.

It's not fair. Here I am, sitting in this damn living room watching freaking Wheel of Fortune with only him and me in the room. The opportunity couldn't be any more perfect, and I'm being a wuss. I am such a wuss. It's not like I would kill me or anything to just ask.  
I can see it now.

"Hey, Heero, wanta be my boyfriend" I could ask.

He'd glare at me and shoot me, or something of the like. Oh god, I can seriously see that happening.

As Vanna (1) pulls a couple more letters out of her ass, I sit here wasting time. The question just cannot come out. Right when I think that I'm going to blurt it out because a commercial comes on, Quatre and Trowa walk into the house and plop down on the chair. Quat, of course, sits in Trowa's lap.

Almost immediately, Heero gives the death glare to the entire room and leaves.

Shit! Shit Shit! I scream to myself, not able to contain my glare.

"Are you feeling okay, Duo" Quat asked, seemingly being able to sense my upset aura or what not.

"Just spiffy, Quat" I grumble, still glaring at the television.

Trowa did his raising eyebrow thing, but said nothing.

Tossing the remote over to the blonde, I stand up and began to walk out of the room.

"I'm going to take a nap" I lamely explain.

"Okay, duo" Quatre says, accepting my reason. "Trowa and I are making dinner anyway. I'll get you when it's ready."

I didn't even say thanks or anything. I just walked up to my room like the defeated loser I knew I'd end up being soon.

Ironically enough, trying to get to sleep was easy. Probably because I felt so shitty and didn't want to hear or see anything in the reality of my life.

Sleep ended too soon, and I heard my door being knocked on not seconds after I had fallen asleep.

I got my lazy ass out of bed and went downstairs to eat what smelled like some kind of pasta. Trowa and Quatre always cooked really good food. At least something was going good for me that day.

Enough about the food though. I had never noticed until that night how sexy Heero's lips are. Especially when he's sucking pasta through them. Oh dear, pants are getting a bit too tight. A cold shower is defiantly in store for me tonight.

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..

Yeah know, the shower didn't help much last night. So much for that solution anymore. My day is going pretty much like it has been ever since I met Heero. Terribly horrible and unbearable. We've been called to go on a mission. Isn't that just great? I get to go run around in the rain with Heero trying to kill people.

It's actually more like a protecting-the-outer-regions-of-the-safehouse-until-we-kill-the-bad-guys type of thing. Quatre and Trowa are staying at the house, and only God knows where Wufei is right now.

It's raining outside. It's muddy too. Now I get to see Heero prance around in wet spandex. Oh the joy. Like he'll never figure it out on this mission just how obsessed I am with him.

Well, Heero has officially called me to go and try to help him kill people. This'll be just spiffy.

"Yeah know, Heero, maybe you shouldn't go outside in that" a murmur pointing to his outfit.

He just "hn'd" at me.

"Seriously...you might get...cold." That wasn't lame, was it?  
"I'll be fine, Duo. Just come on."

Damn. And I was so close to not having to have sexual tension for once on a mission. Why does it have to be raining!

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..

Killing sure is fun. Yay. At least I'm finally dry. At least Heero's finally dry. As Heero would say, Mission completed.

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..

The day has come. Nothing is going to stand in my way! I'm not going to hold it in any longer. I'm finally going to tell Heero...as soon as I answer the door...

"Hello" I asks opening the door, and coming face-to-face with Hilde.

This was going to be such a wonderful day.

"Hey Duo" she says cheerfully.

"Hi" I reply, trying to sound happy.

She frowns a bit, but still smiles as I let her come in.

"Is there anything that you wanted, Hilde" I ask.

She shrugs a little. "No, not really. I just wanted to hang out, I guess."

"I guess" didn't sound very convincing. I really hope she isn't planning on asking me out on a date or something.

I notice that Heero is walking down the stairs and that he goes into the kitchen.

"Um, want anything to drink, Hil" I ask, hoping that she'll say yes.

"Sure."

I get up quickly and go into the kitchen, only to find Heero sitting at the table, not really doing anything.

I sit down across from him, pretty scared at the moment.

"Can I ask you something, Heero"

He kind of nodded, I think.

"Do you like Relena" That was probably a pretty dumb way to start the conversation, but what can I say? I'm not really the most intelligent person in the world.

Heero glared at me a little. "Why"

"Well..." I began in a whisper. "I wanted to know because I kind of like you and wanted to know what you thought about it." That also all came out a bit fast...

I wasn't looking at Heero at this point, but I would bet that he was glaring at me.

"Are you asking me out, Duo"

"Yea" I managed to squeak out.

"Well, I do like Relena, and..."

That hurt...

"No. Did you actually think that I was gay"

And that hurt even worse.

Heero left the kitchen, just as I started to cry. The wuss is at it again.

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..

**((No longer Duo's POV))**

A couple days later...

"Ms. Relena Darlian's personal assistants have no idea as to where she have been today. They reported that she wasn't in the mansion this morning. At this time, Ms. Darlian is still missing. If anyone has seen her, please report to the proper authorities as soon as possible." The reporter on the 6 o'clock news said.

Four of the boys, including Sally and Hilde were watching it together. Hilde sniffled. The others just watched the news in shock. Was it so much of a coincidence that both Duo and Relena had disappeared around the same time? Heero stared blankly at the television screen. He had a sinking feeling that Relena wasn't alive, and that he knew who had killed her...

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..

**((Duo's POV))**

So much for sweet, sweet revenge. Relena's funeral could only be explained as beautiful. I was there, in the background, watching as Heero cried a few tears. I'm so glad that I broke his heart. It makes me feel so good, because the bastard did it to me.

Anyway, I did get revenge. Just not enough. I used to think that I was good at hiding. Apparently, I'm not. Quatre saw me in the shadows, and let's just say it all went to hell from there.

I went to court. Surprise, surprise, I was found guilty. Well, I did admit to it. I even told them why I did it.

Quatre has too much money. Yeah know that, he really does.  
Instead of going to a prison, I'm here, in this wonderful institution. I'm not crazy. Not crazy at all.

The psychiatrist was full of it. Oh well, at least I don't have to eat prison food.

I'm not surprised that no one ever visits me. Except that one time when Quatre did, but I think Trowa told him to never come visit the crazy man again. What a laugh.

I'm not crazy, though. I only wanted revenge. Revenge on that little, blonde Relena bitch.

I'm glad she's dead. Now, I can laugh and imagine how much Heero is hurting. I can laugh like a crazy man all day and all night long because I can get away with it. After all, I am supposed to be crazy. Why not make the most out of it?

**(1)** Vanna White is the lady who stands by the board looking pretty, in case you didn't know.

Oh dear, this fic was dark depressing. Please review, though.

I'm searching for a man,  
All across Japan,  
Just to find, to find my samurai.  
Someone who is strong,  
But still a little shy,  
Yes I need, I need my samurai...

I'm his little butterfly...

Butterfly, Dance Dance Revolution


	2. Butterfly :Alternate:

**Butterfly **  
_(An Alternate Ending)_

(1/4 in "The Butterfly Arc)

**Warnings**: shonen ai, cursing, angst, Duo's POV,

**Rated**: R

**Disclaimer**: Leaf owns nothing!

**Note**: Okay...oh dear. This was supposed to be a fluffy romantic fic. For anyone who read the first one I wrote, it was a tad…dark. And… short. Well, someone requested that I write an alternate ending, so here ya go! Mostly everything at the beginning is the same. The end is very different though, I promise!

Loving someone that you see everyday is torture. Especially when you can't tell them because you're so scared of rejection. That would be my predicament at the moment. Yeah, I could always have Hilde if I wanted her. The girl is head over heels in love with me, but I just couldn't do it. Pretend to love someone, I mean.

Anyway, back to my other situation. Heero Yuy. Why the hell does he have to be so fucking hot? Why do his eyes have to be that perfect shade of blue that makes me want to melt? The muscles showing through that green tank-top of his and the skintight spandex shorts don't help me any.

Why oh why do I have to go on missions with him? It'd be easier for me to fall out of love with him if I didn't have to. If I could just try to avoid him, then I couldn't see the real him. The cold, uncaring Heero. I hate that. I managed to fall in love with the most cold-hearted bastard I could find. Pretty peachy, huh?

Well, I plan on telling him soon enough. Maybe. Possibly. Probably not.  
Did I forget to mention the fact that all of my other friends have found love? Yeah, well, they have, and I have to put up with it. Trowa and Quatre are cute and perfect together, and I am happy for them. If only I could get one night of peaceful sleep, though. Why does their room have to be _right_ next to mine!

Even _Wufei_ found soon that wanted to be with him. Oh well, Sally straightening him up pretty quickly.

Back to the Heero-thing...I really can't do it. Seriously...it's impossible. What would I do if he said no? Going into a severe state of insanity sounds like a pretty damn close consequence to me.

I'm just stalling, I know.

It's not fair. Here I am, sitting in this damn living room watching freaking Wheel of Fortune with only him and me in the room. The opportunity couldn't be any more perfect, and I'm being a wuss. I am such a wuss. It's not like I would kill me or anything to just ask.  
I can see it now.

"Hey, Heero, wanta be my boyfriend" I could ask.

He'd glare at me and shoot me, or something of the like. Oh god, I can seriously see that happening.

As Vanna (1) pulls a couple more letters out of her ass, I sit here wasting time. The question just cannot come out. Right when I think that I'm going to blurt it out because a commercial comes on, Quatre and Trowa walk into the house and plop down on the chair. Quat, of course, sits in Trowa's lap.

Almost immediately, Heero gives the death glare to the entire room and leaves.

Shit! Shit Shit! I scream to myself, not able to contain my glare.  
"Are you feeling okay, Duo" Quat asked, seemingly being able to sense my upset aura or what not.

"Just spiffy, Quat" I grumble, still glaring at the television.

Trowa did his raising eyebrow thing, but said nothing.

Tossing the remote over to the blonde, I stand up and began to walk out of the room.

"I'm going to take a nap" I lamely explain.

"Okay, duo" Quatre says, accepting my reason. "Trowa and I are making dinner anyway. I'll get you when it's ready."

I didn't even say thanks or anything. I just walked up to my room like the defeated loser I knew I'd end up being soon.

Ironically enough, trying to get to sleep was easy. This was probably because I felt so shitty and didn't want to hear or see anything in the reality of my life.

Sleep ended too soon, and I heard my door being knocked on not seconds after I had fallen asleep.

I got my lazy ass out of bed and went downstairs to eat what smelled like some kind of pasta. Trowa and Quatre always cooked really good food. At least something was going good for me that day.

Enough about the food though. I had never noticed until that night how sexy Heero's lips are. Especially when he's sucking pasta through them. Oh dear, pants are getting a bit too tight. A cold shower is defiantly in store for me tonight.

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..

Ya know, the shower didn't help much last night; so much for that solution anymore. My day is going pretty much like it has been ever since I met Heero: terribly horrible and unbearable. We've been called to go on a mission. Isn't that just great? I get to go run around in the rain with Heero trying to kill people.

It's actually more like a protecting-the-outer-regions-of-the-safehouse-until-we-kill-the-bad-guys type of thing. Quatre and Trowa are staying at the house, and only God knows where Wufei is right now.

It's raining outside. It's muddy too. Now I get to see Heero prance around in wet spandex. Oh the joy. Like he'll never figure it out on this mission just how obsessed I am with him.

Well, Heero has officially called me to go and try to help him kill people. This'll be just spiffy.

"Yeah know, Heero, maybe you shouldn't go outside in that" a murmur pointing to his outfit.

He just "hn'd" at me.

"Seriously...you might get...cold." That wasn't lame, was it?  
"I'll be fine, Duo. Just come on."

Damn. And I was so close to not having to have sexual tension for once on a mission. Why does it have to be raining!

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..

Yay. Another mission completed with Heero. That just had a double meaning, didn't it? Anyway...the mission was a success...and I managed to not prove to Heero how completely obsessed I am with him.

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..

The day has come. Nothing is going to stand in my way! I'm not going to hold it in any longer. I'm finally going to tell Heero...as soon as I answer the door...

"Hello" I ask opening the door, and coming face-to-face with Hilde. This was going to be such a wonderful day.

"Hey Duo" she says cheerfully.

"Hi" I reply, trying to sound happy.

She frowns a bit, but still smiles as I let her come in.

"Is there anything that you wanted, Hilde" I ask.

She shrugs a little. "No, not really. I just wanted to hang out, I guess."

"I guess" didn't sound very convincing. I really hope she isn't planning on asking me out on a date or something.

I notice that Heero is walking down the stairs and that he goes into the kitchen.

"Um, want anything to drink, Hil" I ask, hoping that she'll say yes.

"Sure."

I get up quickly and go into the kitchen, only to find Heero sitting at the table, not really doing anything.

I sit down across from him, pretty scared at the moment.

"Can I ask you something, Heero"

He kind of nodded, I think.

"Do you like Relena" That was probably a pretty dumb way to start the conversation, but what can I say? I'm not really the most intelligent person in the world.

Heero glared at me a little. "Why"

"Well..." I began in a whisper. "I wanted to know because I kind of like you and wanted to know what you thought about it." That also all came out a bit fast...

I wasn't looking at Heero at this point, but I would bet that he was glaring at me.

"Are you asking me out, Duo"

"Yea" I manage to squeak out.

"Well, I do like Relena..." Heero trails off.

Let me ask you a question. Have you ever been in a situation like this? You're asking someone out and confessing to them that you're gay at the same time. It's hard to put how it feels in words, but I was a tad scared.

It really did seem as if Heero was going to start screaming at me any second that he didn't want to be around faggots. He just had to add that bit about Relena, didn't he? Oh. Oops. I forgot. I caused that upon myself, didn't I? Oh well.

The silence was really starting to become overwhelming for me now. Right when I was about to open my big mouth again, Heero spoke.

"Everyone knows how I feel about Relena, Duo" he began in a tone that was unlike his normal one: a softer tone, as opposed to a dry, hard one. "I've liked her for some time now. I can't deny that."

I realized at that moment that this was Heero I was talking to. Heero the less-than-two-words-a-day type of guy, and here he was telling me all about Relena. It seemed as if things should have been going my way, but I was still so unsure.

"Well...that's why I asked" I add lamely.

I swear to whatever gods you worship that what happened next was a miracle. Not only was Heero talking to me instead of killing me, but he was also smiling a little at my nervousness. And I thought he only laughed and smiled when he was not in his right state of mind.

"To answer your other question" Heero began again, sifting in his chair a little. So he was nervous too; that made me feel a little better. "I'm not really sure how to answer it, Duo. I've never really thought about anything like that before."

My heart sank deeper into my chest. Shit: so much for any type of luck being on my side today.

Heero, possibly noticing my disappointment, quickly tried to make me think differently.

"I didn't mean that I didn't want to be with you. I was just saying that you need to give me some time."

And those, my friends, were the two best sentences I had heard in weeks. Months, even. To sum it all up, I was ecstatic.

Heero was actually willing to give it chance. I still had one other thing one my mind, however.

"What about Relena" I manage to ask, almost killing myself.

Sure, it could have caused any hope of my ever being with Heero to disintegrate, but I wanted what was best for Heero. It would be great if he could love me back, but I wanted him to be happy too; even if it wasn't with me. Sounds stupid, huh?

"That's one of the things I have to work out" he explains.

We sat there for a few more minutes, saying nothing, just thinking.

"I am willing to give it a chance though, Duo" he says, smiling a bit. "After all, you are pretty cute, now that I think about it."

I just smile, blushing a little. Apparently he didn't know how I felt about him. The idea that he was cute had once been in my mind, but that was at the beginning of my obsession. Now, he was drop-dead sexy, and if I had the chance, I would rip that spandex of him right now and lay him on the table. Hmm...I wonder if he's into all that kinky stuff...

Well, that's for later. For now, I'm happy. I have a chance to make a wonderful relationship, and nothing is going to change that. I finally have what I want after waiting so long for it.

Yay! A better, happier ending! Whew...I hope that that 2x1 fans are happier now...

Please review! Brighten a writer's day!

(1) Vanna White is the lady who stands by the board looking pretty, in case you didn't know.

I'm searching for a man,  
All across Japan,  
Just to find, to find my samurai.  
Someone who is strong,  
But still a little shy,  
Yes I need, I need my samurai...

I'm his little butterfly...

Butterfly, Dance Dance Revolution


	3. Hopelessly

**Hopelessly**

_(2/4 in "The Butterfly Arc")_

**Warnings**: yaoi, mild profanity, very mild lime

**Pairings**: 2x1+2, Rx1+R

**Note**: This is basically a sequel to 'Butterfly.' I got the idea from a couple of reviews that they wanted me to write more...so, here it is. Hope you like!

**((By the way:**_ this denotes Heero's thought_

Duo Maxwell glanced over at his partner in combat, the object of his affection. Heero Yuy. Duo was just glad that he finally built up the courage to express his feelings toward Heero. Now there was only one obstacle to overcome: Relena Darlian.

It's not Duo didn't like the girl, it's just that the guy he wanted to be with liked her. Apparently, Heero liked them both the same. The blonde Queen of the World was the one whom Duo was competition with.

"It isn't polite to stare, Duo" Heero muttered, looking up from his book at Duo.

Duo blushed a little. "I know, but I can't help staring when the view is perfect." That wasn't sappy...Duo thought, mentally kicking himself.

Heero's face suddenly grew serious. "Relena's coming over today. I told her that I wanted to talk with her."

"If you want me to leave so you can be alone, then just say so" Duo said, trying his best to look cheerful.

"Stop putting on that act, Duo" Heero said firmly. "I already told you that I needed to make a decision. I'm doing that by finding out which of you I find suits me better."

"By how, exactly, do you plan on finding this out"

"I'm going on a date with Relena today" Heero answered. "I was planning on officially asking you later, but now that you found out..."

"If that's what you want, it's good with me."

"Okay" Heero muttered, going back to his book.

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..

Duo could hardly control the look of grief and despair as she watched his future-beloved walk out the door with Relena.

After the door shut, he let out a loud groan and threw a pillow at the door.

"Whatever your dilemma may be, Maxwell" Wufei began, peering at Duo under his glasses from where he was sitting at the table, reading. "Do not take it out on the pillow. The pillow never did anything to harm you."

Duo stuck his tongue out at the Chinese boy.

"Very mature, indeed."

"Oh, go get laid or something 'Fei. You're getting too uptight. Besides, someone in this house needs to get laid tonight."

"I'm sure that shouldn't be a problem for you, Duo" Wufei said, setting down his book. "Aren't all the girls just flocking towards you"

"Like I really give a shit about the girls" Duo blurted out, not being able to take back the words.

"Oh, so you want to get laid by a guy then" Wufei questioned, seeming not to care about Duo's coming-out to him. "Could it possibly be Heero"

"I hate you, 'Fei" Duo growled, burying his head in the couch.

"So...it is. You've told him, I presume"

Duo nodded slightly, seeing as his head was still attached to the couch.

"And"

Duo suddenly looked up, his face a bit red from aggravation. "Unfortunately, he's at a dilemma. He has to choose between Relena and me."

Wufei blinked. "Between Relena and you"

Duo nodded, a look of disappointment on his face. Of course Heero would choose Relena. Why wouldn't he? She was beautiful, rice, and friendly. She was almost perfect. Not that Duo thought she was perfect, but he certainly felt that Heero felt that way. Why would Heero even think twice about dating someone like _him_, when he could have someone like _her_?

"I wish you luck, then" Wufei finished, picking up his books and standing up. "I hope that everything turns out for the best. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"But it's only 7:30" Duo protested, wanting someone to talk to.

"I realize that, Duo; however, Trowa and I have a mission that we need to get up early for. If you're wishing to find someone to harass, I'm sure that Quatre would be happy to oblige."

"He's not even home" Duo pouted.

Wufei rolled his eyes, as he walked closer to the stairs leading up to his room. "He just went out to buy some tea. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Just as Wufei finished his sentence, Quatre walked in the door, smiling and holding a couple of grocery bags.

"See" Wufei said, motioning to Quatre. "Now, goodnight."

Quatre stared blankly at the steps even after Wufei had left them. "Um...what was he"

"Don't leave" Duo protested, clinging to Quatre's side.

"I won't" Quatre said, quirking an eyebrow at his friend's strange behavior. "Why don't we go sit down in the kitchen" the blonde continued, dragging Duo along.

When the feat of settling down in the kitchen was completed, Quatre began to make his tea.

"What's wrong, Duo? You seem a bit upset."

"Heero" the braided teenager muttered, pouting.

"Ah. I see. He's taking Relena out tonight, correct"

Duo could only nod as Quatre handed him a cup of steaming tea.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Duo" Quatre said, trying to comfort his friend. "You know as well as I that whatever decision Heero makes will be the best one. Would you want Heero to make a horrible choice, and possibly ruin people's lives"

"It'll ruin my life if he doesn't choose me" Duo mumbled sadly, sipping the tea.

Quatre's face held a look of concern and comfort.

"Seriously, Quat. I want him so bad."

"Then get him" Quatre said, with a hint of mischievous in his voice. "You still have the chance to show Heero that you're the better choice on your date. Just show him the kind of person you are, and he won't be able to not love you. You're a lot more humorous and likeable than Relena is, Duo. I'm sure that Heero will realize this."

"Really" Duo asked, hope in his voice.

Quatre nodded, smiling. "You're my best friend, Duo. I wouldn't lie to you. I'm not saying that I can predict the future or anything, but I really believe that the odds are better for you in this situation."

"Thanks a lot, Quat. That means so much to me."

Quatre just smiled and continued to drink his tea.

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..

Relena let out a light laugh, smiling at her date.

Heero raised an eyebrow at her, smiling in an attempt to be nice.

_  
It really wasn't supposed to be funny..._

"You're so hilarious, Heero" Relena exclaimed, scooping up a bit of her desert onto her spoon and putting it in her mouth. She licked the spoon clean.

_I think that was supposed to turn me on..._

Heero just blinked at the girl sitting across from him. Unfortunately, the date hadn't gone as well as he had hoped. Relena was okay when one spoke to her professionally, but on a personal basis, Heero just didn't think she was being very honest.

"Um...Relena"

"Yes" The blonde girl asked, smiling sweetly.

"It's getting pretty late. Don't you think we should leave now"

Relena pouted. "But, Heero! It's only 12 o'clock! Besides, I wanted to share a bottle of champagne."

Heero noted the obvious suggestion of "champagne", and what Relena hoped it would lead to.

"I have a mission" he lied, wanting to just end the date.

"You're lying" Relena pouted.

Heero cringed inside. The pouting was just nerve-racking. Pouting was only cute when Duo was doing it...

"I'm sorry, Relena, but I have very important things to do" Heero lied again.

Sighing dramatically, Relena dropped her spoon in the glass dish, allowing it to clink loudly against the side.

"Fine. I suppose we can just go."

Heero sighed in relief.

When the two were seated in the limo (at Relena's request), Relena almost instantly got out the champagne.

_Damn these rich people and champagne in their vehicles._

Relena giggled, handing Heero a glass of the bubbly liquid. Heero sipped at it and nodded affirmatives to all of Relena's questions.

Relief finally came when the limo arrived at the safe house and Heero got out.

"When's our next date" Relena asked, hiccupping from her drink.

"I might call" was Heero's reply as he left a frowning Relena and walked into the house.

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..

Duo tiptoed down the hell, in pursuit of finding Heero.

It was 4:00 am. The Wing pilot should be in his room: unless he spent the night with Relena.

Duo scowled to himself at the suggestion. Still, he had to be sure that the girl hadn't corrupted his beloved.

As he drew closer to the door, Duo's pace grew a bit quicker. He opened the door slightly, to find Heero's bed fully made with no Heero in it.

Duo scowled again and was ready to storm off to his room.

"Looking for someone"

Duo squeaked, spun around, and came face-to-face with Heero.

"Um...maybe"

Heero gave Duo a humored look. "No, I didn't go home with Relena, Duo. I wouldn't dream of it."

Duo blushed guiltily.

"Oh, by the way, our date is tonight at 7:30. Okay"

Duo nodded, walking off to his room.

That wasn't embarrassing, Duo thought to himself, curling up under his covers. He needed his rest if he was going to show Heero that he was the only one for him!

**TBC**

Reviewing :equals: fun times!


	4. A Butterfly's Auroura

**A Butterfly's Aurora **

_(3/4 in "The Butterfly Arc")_  
  
**Pairings:** 2x1, 3x4

**Warnings:** shonen ai, profanity

**Note:** Okay...so it's a 4 part story now. I just started typing and came out with a few things I wasn't even going to include, so now I find it better to write a fourth part. Hope you enjoy this part!

**((Note** _this denotes Heero's thoughts_

Trowa blinked at the image before him. It was 4:30 in the morning. The only people he knew that would get up at this time were those forced to go on a mission and Heero. So, it was a bit unusual to see Duo pacing the living room when he was supposed to be in bed.

"Stop it, Duo. You're just going to get exhausted doing that" Trowa muttered as he walked down the stairs and looked over at the pacing teenager.

"But I can't help it, Trowa" Duo complained, leaning against the wall for a moment.

"You seem to be doing a good job at it now."

Duo glared at him. "You already have the person you've always lusted over."

"And you'll get Heero too" Trowa said matter-of-factly. "As long as you don't fall asleep on the date."

"Yea know, you just can't keep a secret in this house."

"Well, Quatre was the one who told me of your dilemma, but I knew before he told me. It's not like you were blatantly obvious to his face, I just gathered from the way that you acted when you _weren't_ around him that you were attracted to him."

"'Attracted' is an under-exaggeration" Duo muttered, a pout on his face.

Trowa just shook his head, letting out a barely audible chuckle.

"What" Duo asked darkly. "Are you making fun of me"

"No, of course not" the other boy answered, a small smile on his face. "I just remember when I first took Quatre out on a date. I was just as nervous as you are right now."

"But I have Relena, of all people, to worry about"

"Well, that's true. I didn't really have anyone who was seriously standing in my way of dating Quat."

"That sure does make me feel better" Duo grumbled.

"Even if things don't work out" Trowa said seriously. "There'll be someone else out there for you."

"I don't want anyone else besides Heero."

"Then do everything in your power to get him. Just don't stress yourself about it so much, or you'll be that way on the date. If you act stressed out, who knows how Heero will react."

Duo nodded a little. "I know what you mean, Trowa, but it's so hard not to know how everything is going to work out."

"Just remember that Quatre and I will always be here for, no matter what happens, okay"

Duo nodded again. "Yea, I know. Thanks."

The braided teenager looked over at the stairs from the sound of Wufei walking down them.

"Shouldn't you be snoring right now, Duo" Wufei muttered.

"I couldn't sleep" Duo pouted, moving to the couch and sitting down.

Wufei gave a brief look of shock. "That's new..."

"Shouldn't we go" Trowa asked.

"Oh, yes. I suppose so. Good luck on your date, Maxwell."

Duo continued to pout, while watching two of his friends leave the house.

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..

Heero yawned. Although it was unlike him to be so tired in the morning, the circumstances were different. He went to bed around the same time as usual. Not that he really felt the need for the normal seven or eight hours of sleep that was recommended. No, a completely new factor caused him to be so tired: Relena.

Heero was almost certain that he would choose Duo. Unless, of course, the date went worse than he and Relena's. That, however, was highly unlikely.

Although Heero himself was a bit uncommunicative at times, he tried to never be fake. Relena, however, seemed to thrive on being as fake as she could possibly be. She certainly wasn't the kind of person that Heero wanted to date.

Soon after he awoke, the Wing pilot was ready to begin his day. Not that much in the way of interest was occurring until 7:30 p.m.

Quatre, of course, was probably still asleep. As was Duo. So, Heero figured that he should at least attempt to make himself breakfast.

After walking down the stairs, and into the living room, Heero was a bit startled to see a sleeping Duo on the couch.

_He's so beautiful when he's asleep. So serene…_

Heero resisted the urge to pounce on the braided boy. First things first: food.

Peering into the refrigerator, Heero snorted. There could never be anything instant, could there? Oh well...looks like he had to put a bit of effort into it.

After finding a frying pan, Heero turned on of the burners on the stove to medium heat. He cracked a couple eggs into the pan and scrambled them.

_Are they supposed to stick to the sides of the pan...?_

Eventually, Heero ended up with a small plate of scrambled eggs, burnt in a few areas. While reading the newspaper, and not finding anything of any real importance, Heero barely noticed when Quatre walked in.

"Did you...try to make breakfast" The blonde asked, wrinkling his nose a little at the small hint of the smell of burnt eggs.

"I made breakfast, yes."

Quatre blinked at the pan still sitting on the stove. A few pieces of egg were still encrusted on the side.

"Um...Heero? Did you put butter on the pan at all"

"No. Why would I do that" Heero pondered, oblivious the technique of preparing eggs.

"Never mind" Quatre muttered, making himself breakfast.

The sound of louder than normal footsteps was heard, and the body of none other than Duo Maxwell popped into the kitchen.

"Making breakfast, Quat" he asked, winking and sitting down at the table.

Quatre sighed. "Yes, I suppose."

Sniffing the air a bit, Duo frowned.

"Already burned something, huh"

"They weren't burnt" Heero said defensively. "Just singed a bit, I suppose."

Duo chuckled.

Quatre rolled his eyes, preparing to make breakfast for two.

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..

"I need help, dammit"

Quatre backed slowly away from his best friend. Duo was acting very demanding ever since 5:00 hit.

"Quatre" The other boy complained.

"Um...what'd ya need help with, Duo" Quatre asked, feeling as though he may regret having asked.

"Well...I need to take a shower, brush my hair, braid my hair, and find something to wear."

"You still have 2 and a half hours, Duo. Besides, how am I supposed to help you with that stuff? Since when have I been a fashion freak"

"Well, yea, but you can still offer moral support" the violet-eyed teenager pleaded.

Quatre sighed. "Of course I will, Duo."

Duo grinned. "Okay! Good! I need to take a shower."

Quatre watched as his friend picked out clothes from his less than organized closet. Out came a shirt and pants.

"Um? Duo" the blonde said, looking at the pants that Duo had thrown onto the bed.

"Yea? What's up"

"Don't you think that you should iron these"

Duo blinked at the obvious wrinkles in the pants. This was why he hated to get dressed up. Jeans didn't get wrinkly...

"Yea, I guess so."

When Duo made no move to iron his clothing, Quatre sighed.

"Go get ready. I'll do it for you."

Duo smiled and gave Quatre a hug.

"Thanks, Quat. You're the greatest"

"I thought that you thought Heero was the greatest" Quatre teased, preparing to walk out of the room.

"He's the greatest to make out with; you're the greatest friend."

Quatre smiled and let Duo continue getting ready.

..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..

Heero began to get ready at approximately 7:00; however, he was done before 7:15. Oh, how the time was wasted.

Duo began to get ready at 5:00. By 7:25, he was ready.

"Damn hair..." Duo mumbled.

Quatre sighed. "Are you going to go downstairs now? Heero's probably waiting..."

This statement lighted Duo's mood. Duo practically bounced down the stairs.

Sure enough, Heero was waiting for him in the living room.

"Ready to go already" Heero teased, opening the door.

Duo laughed at his own expense, and walked out the front door to the date that would hopefully change his life forever.

**TBC**

**  
**

: I have already received comments from many of you. Thank you all very much for that. Sure does boost my ego when you guys all like my stories! Anyway...more suggestions and comments would be highly appreciated:


End file.
